The present disclosure relates to a computer device, and more particularly, to a computer device configured for processing image data captured by an imaging device.
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) Video Class specification provides guidelines and protocols to implement video streaming hardware. Currently, the USB Video Class specification provides basic controls for imaging devices.
Thus, improvements in the Universal Serial Bus (USB) Video Class specification may be desired.